A magical Christmas
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Spinelli's mom once told her daughter that Christmas can be magical and it seems like she was right. TJ/Spinelli


A/N: This is going up a little early because I'm with my family over Christmas. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Spinelli took a deep breath when she heard the doorbell ring. It was Christmas and the guy waiting for her outside of her house was TJ. Despite that she made sure to look good and despite that she held special feelings for her best friend this wasn't a date. Since starting high school a few things had changed and they all met so many new people. One of their new friends had invited the whole gang to a Christmas party at his house and TJ was just picking her up because they lived next to each other. Sighing she finally put on her winter coat and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, Spin." TJ smiled brightly at her.

Like so many times before her heart beat faster when she saw him. Mirroring his look she wished him the same. It wasn't like her at all to feel so emotional so she chalked it up to the happy Christmas atmosphere. However if she was completely honest to herself this wasn't the first time she felt like her favorite wrestlers were fighting in her stomach. Back in elementary school it was only a crush, but now she was pretty sure that she was in love with her best friend. It was so cliche to fall for your best friend and it had all begun with a simple kiss back when they were children. However even if she felt that way, she would never tell him. Their group of friends was just as close as they had always been and Spinelli didn't want to ruin that just because of her feelings for TJ.

When TJ pulled her into an embrace she was pulled out of her thoughts. Sure, they hugged often, but this time it seemed to last longer and Spinelli felt herself relax for the first time that evening. Maybe it was just her wishful thinking, but in this moment she felt like there was a chance that she wasn't the only one falling in love, if the blush on TJ's cheeks was anything to judge by.

The moment they arrived at their friend's house they saw the rest of the group already waiting for them outside. They all greeted each other warmly and Spinelli couldn't help but think that she was really lucky to call these amazing people her friends. Despite that they were all so different they had been friends for so long and everyone of them meant the world to her. Shaking her head Spinelli cursed herself for thinking this, not that it wasn't true but normally she wasn't that emotional. Christmas had really a weird effect on people.

Together the group entered the huge house and Spinelli wasn't surprised by the loud music and all the people that were here. Despite that their friend had told them to dress nicely, it was Christmas after all, it was still a high school party. However at least it was Christmas music that was played and the decorations fitted the occasion as well.

The whole evening was spent laughing and sometimes even dancing, but one thing never changed. TJ stayed by her side the whole time and sometimes Spinelli had the feeling that he was looking at her the way she often looked at him. This wasn't the first time she thought that, but today she noticed it even more. It wasn't until a slow song came up and he asked her to dance that Spinelli began to realize that the atmosphere between them was changing.

TJ had always been the one she was the closest to and of course they had often enough danced together, but this was different. The song was undoubtedly a love song and they had never dance so close before. Spinelli almost felt herself blush when TJ lay his arms around her and she in return took a hold of his shoulders.

"I wanted to do this for a long time." TJ's gentle voice broke the comfortable silence between them after a few seconds.

At his words Spinelli's eyes widened. Was he really implying what she thought he was? Could it really be that it hadn't just been her wishful think that he was looking at her lovingly? She just had to make sure that she wasn't misinterpreting this.

"We danced together before."

If she was right, he would tell her that this wasn't what he meant and she felt her heart speed up when his next words were indeed what she was hoping for.

"That's not it. Spin, there is something I wanted to tell you for a while now." He was looking nervously at her and only now she realized that they had stopped dancing. "When I first started feeling differently about you, I thought it was just because of the kiss, then I was sure it was just a crush that would go away with time. It turned out that I was wrong. The more time passed the more I fell for you."

"TJ you-" She couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.

"I love you." TJ interrupted her, leaving no doubt about his feelings for her.

If she was honest with herself Spinelli had often dreamed about hearing these three important words from him. It was a rather girly wish that she had often enough cursed herself for, but secretly she had wanted this to happen. Despite that they were in a house full of other people with their friends surely watching them closely by now, Spinelli couldn't bring herself to care.

The moment was perfect just as his words had been. He was always the one to find the right words, back when they were in elementary school and now when they were older and more in tune with their feelings. Her mom once told her when she was young that Christmas was magical and up until now Spinelli had never really believed it. Seeing that today was Christmas and she finally got to hear the guy she was already in love with for such a long time confess to her, she had to admit that her mom was right. Realizing that she had yet to answer him, she spoke up.

"It was about time you said that." She teased him before she smiled softly at him. "I love you too."

With their feelings out in the open and another Christmas song starting in the background their lips met in their second kiss. Unlike during the kiss they had shared years ago when they had still been children, this time they were sure what they felt for each other. Love.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :)


End file.
